


Slip Of The Tongue

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, So close Dipper! So Close!, humanoid!Bill, ive been really into hair pulling lately and idk why it's just great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is usually very careful when doing anything, but being home alone and a bit too caught up in his thoughts he makes an embarrassing slip of the tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper lazily laid on his side on his bed, his head propped up in his chin as his elbow dug into the mattress. He carelessly scanned the screen that pixelated itself on his laptop’s screen, dragging the touch mouse to click on random pictures and examine them for a moment before switching tabs and typing in a new search in the search bar on the grey and orange shaded website.

He was home alone, Stan and Ford had gone out earlier stating that he was left in charge of the shack while Mabel was at what felt like the third slumber party this week. Where exactly his great uncles had gone to he couldn’t recall, too absorbed in the reruns on tv when they left. It wasn’t abnormal in anyway, being left for a night or two since he and his sister had turned sixteen their uncles had allowed them stay at the shack without supervision, stating that they were old enough and hopefully mature enough mentality wise to take care of themselves for a day or two. And that started three years ago so by now he had come to know everything that could happen and take care of it, well almost everything. But that’s to come later.

Right now the young adult was fixated on the screen of various cheesy scenarios playing with low volume before being paused to look over at stilled photos capturing both men and women in lewd posing and activities. Biting his bottom lip ever so slightly as he shifted his legs, looking over to the blanket he had tacked over the familiar triangle pattern on the wall. He sighed in a bit of relief as he looked back to the laptop and switching tabs again, watching the two people on the screen with the volume near muted. He brushed the hair out of his face and buried his mouth in his palm as he leaned on his elbow, his other hand trailing over the thin clothing of his shirt. Despite the blocked contact his body still twitched while he continued to run his fingertips down till he reached the hem of his boxers.

Dipper’s breath hitched as he slipped his hand underneath the garment, breathing heavily through his nose as he palmed at his groin, skin on skin contact that made goosebumps prick his skin. Somewhere along the moments, with the screen showing a video between two people and his faint movements Dipper had closed his eyes. He rolled back onto his back as he sighed through his mouth, his mind blank and yet rushing with different thoughts of both memories of intimate moments between him and a certain demon and using his imagination as his ears picked up every now and again of the moans that slipped through the speakers. He slid his unoccupied hand underneath his everyday t-shirt, toes curling on their own as he trailed his nails over his stomach along with his thoughts, squeezing his eyes tighter and breathing a sigh. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a particularly loud, overly played out and forced moan. He sighed and slide his hand from underneath his shirt and turning to the laptop, closing out of the entire window and muting the device before closing it, sliding it carefully off the bed and on the floor before going back to his previous actions.

Hiking his shirt up to his chin he ran his nails hard down his chest, his back arching up at the stinging sensation, crying out with his eyes shut tight in his spinning thoughts. He opened his dark eyes pausing his movements, pulling his hands away from himself entirely as he sat up on the bed and shoving himself to stand up. Shimming out of his boxers, leaving his faded red shirt on still, he kicked them aside and walked over to the closet to dig around before finding the drawstring bag that was buried underneath clothes and shoved to the very back of the closet. Dipper tugged the bag open and grabbed the bottle that was in there, taking a moment in thought before pulling the strings tight and tossing the bag back into the closet, he’d have to go back and hide it again from his snooping sister.

Dipper crawled back onto the bed, laying on his back and his hands almost immediately ran underneath his shirt again, clawing at his own flesh as he whined, “oh god..”

One of his hands moved downwards again, carefully taking hold of his erection, setting a teasing pace of stroking while his other hand continued to scratch and pinch at his torso. He arched his back again, hips digging back into the mattress while he arched into his hand on his chest, trying to mimic what exactly he could recall from previous times when it was Bill on top of him and clawing at his skin instead of himself.

But the demon wasn’t there, no, he had to go off and do his work, leaving Dipper alone and at his own devices. Sure, Dipper mentally complained, but he couldn’t complain very well when he had one hand on his cock and the other pinching at his neck in some mock attempt for kisses as his eyes were shut tightly, his mind thinking of the very man he wished to be there doing this to him.

“Shi-fuck Bill,” Dipper whispered as he ran his fingers up the length of himself instead of the strokes from before, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock and gasping at the mix of pleasure and imagination, “Shit…”

Pulling his hand away from himself he opened his eyes and looked for the bottle he had grabbed earlier, biting the inside of his mouth as he poured the slick liquid onto three of his fingers, a faint hue of embarrassment dusted his face as he did so. He twisted his body till he was on his side, raising his leg up enough as he closed his eyes once again and teased himself before shoving his index finger inside of himself. His leg trembled a bit before he decided to bend his knee in the air and press his foot flat against the bed, twisting his upper body a bit so he was almost on his back, hips still mostly twisted to on his side.

His free hand went back to his chest, teasing his flesh with scratches and pinches again as he slipped a second finger in, a scissoring motion out of habit before curling them just enough to find that spot that made him moan out, “O-h, fuck _Billll-Bill! Bill,_ please oh my God~.”

He continued to curl and rub his fingers against the nerves there, too preoccupied with himself and his thoughts to catch what exactly he allowed to slip from his mouth. There was a bright flash of blue and then the room when dark for a moment, Dipper’s eyes widened at the second of the brightness.

“Alright, Pine Tree, what’s so important you just had to call me from my work, you know I went over this with you I’m really bu-“ Bill materialized in the middle of the room, though his voice echoed a bit before he did. Stopping his words as he looked up to the man on the bed. The two stared wide eyed at each other, Dipper frozen for a moment with two of his fingers still inside of himself, his face flushed bright red as he continued to stare at the demon. Bill himself took a moment to look over the brunette, before locking eyes again and a wide smile crept onto his face.

“Oh my God…”

“Dipper~, you naughty sapling~!” Bill purred, laughing happily as Dipper quickly sat up to pull his shirt down and grab the edge of the blankets to wrap himself with.

“Get out! Go back to work or whatever you do! Just, leave!” Dipper’s ears were red, his embarrassment crawling down his neck as Bill stepped closer to him, an unnerving smile on the demon’s face.

“Why? You’re the one who called me here,” Bill smiled as he leaned down to eye level, having quite the height on the mortal when they were standing next to each other already.

“It was an accident!” Dipper sunk back into the blankets as he pushed himself backwards, distancing himself from the other till his back hit the wall and he mentally cursed, “I wasn’t paying attention, so ignore me and leave!”

“Pine Tree I don’t believe that for a second, you’re always so careful, oh and how on earth could I ignore you, and your recent thoughts~!” Bill’s smile widened as he multitasked with the moment and deciding to open the folder of very recent memory and thoughts that were on Dipper’s mind.

Dipper groaned loudly, closing his eyes as he slammed his head back against the wall, holding the blankets tighter around himself, trying to ignore the demon and the current awkward and beyond embarrassing situation. Bill stood up straight, taking a look around for a moment before laughing.

“Aw, so close Pine Tree, so close on getting this done in secret from me, you even covered my eyes here,” he pointed over to the blanket on the wall, “So close. So very close.”


	2. I Don't Have A Clever Title...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a follow-up, here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had, so much fun writing this. I blame it being 8am and writing this through the night. It makes no sense, but i had fun, so hopefully it's acceptable.

Dipper refused to open his eyes, holding the blanket tightly around himself as he felt the demon’s presence in the room, wanting to just tell him to get lost but knowing all too well that he would just laugh and wave him off. Bill smiled at him for a moment, amused over how in his eyes the human was acting so adorably flustered over it all. He was about to take a step towards the covered wall when the tip of his shoe hit the discarded laptop laying on the floor. Curiosity took him and he brushed his dark hair out of his face before kneeling down to grab the computer. Carefully opening to be greeted by the locked password protected screen he looked at the other out of the corner of his eye before resting his fingertips barely over the keys, an electric blue skipping through electrical circuits and a white text “welcome” blinking across the screen.

It was quiet, too quiet for such an awkward and embarrassing encounter, but even though it sounded like he was alone he could still feel Bill there. Slowly he opened his eyes to see what exactly the man was doing, only to nearly jump straight out of bed when he saw him carefully carelessly look through the laptop through his lashes, an amused smile on his face. Dipper lurched forward, “Bill! That’s private don’t look through it!!”

Bill laughed and took a step away from the bed and just out of reach, taking his eyes off the screen to look down at Dipper, whom was glaring up at him and holding the edges of the blanket tightly in his fists, “Oh relax kid, like I don’t know. Really the only thing I don’t know about this is why or how anyone could get aroused over something so… Trivial, I mean come on. This stuff isn’t real!”

He laughed as his eyes flickered from the screen to the brunette, who was blushing clear up his ears, holding the laptop high above him with one hand as he took a step closer and leaned down to grip Dipper’s face between his index and thumb, “Oh hey now, kid, no shame! To each their own!”

Dipper planted his hands on the bed and pushed himself upwards, pulling away from the demon’s gentle hold to lean back against the wall again. Playing off his embarrassment with annoyance, “Yeah, right, I’m not ‘ashamed’ or whatever it is you’re implying.”

Bill stared at Dipper with a blank smile, standing straight and scrolling through the history links before finding a particularly popularly visited webpage. Clicking it and switching the volume on the electronic to as loud as it would allow before running the mouse over the video’s timeline bar and clicking at random. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the other, waiting a few moments before the silence was broken with a loud feminine moan, the video picking it up halfway through.

The brunette kept his annoyed look while he watched the other flick through the history contents of his laptop, but the moment he heard the audio blast through the room his face dropped immediately. Eyes widening in embarrassed horror as he jumped forward again, one hand extended out while the other held the blanket, “Okay okay!! Knock it off Bill!!”

The demon laughed and silenced the computer before shutting it closed and setting in on the desk to the side of the bed, “Pine Tree you’re so easy to get riled up! IT’s absolutely adorable.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, are you done mocking me, making fun of me,” Dipper asked with a huff as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Mock you? Oh come on, that wasn’t my intentions! I just wanted to make you flustered, that’s all!” The dark haired demon rolled his eyes as he explained his intentions to the other, “Geez, you take everything so seriously!”

“Yeah well excuse me for doing so! You’re forgetting that growing up my entire existence was just to be the kid to be picked on,” he curled up in the blanket as he recalled the years through high school and before, even the times Mabel had poked fun at him.

Bill stared down at him, taking a moment to examine the way he was huddled in the blanket different from before. He carefully flopped down onto the bed, kicking his legs in the air over the edge and crossed one over the other, wrapping an arm around the other and pulling him close to kiss him comfortingly against his cheek bone.

“Hey, kid, no dwelling on that sad shit,” he draped his other arm around him loosely and kissed his face again, “I’m sure you didn’t call me from work to talk about it.”

“I didn’t call you out of work for anything!” Dipper squealed defensively, whipping his head to look at the other, whom was licking his upturned lips, “You showed up because-!! Because-you like messing with me!”

“Back on track,” Bill whispered against flushed skin, “well either way, you pulled me out of work, and since I’m here there’s no point in heading back. Not when, well, you know.”

Instead of a reply the mortal of the two pulled the blanket more over himself, allowing the other to continue, “And since I’m here~, how about I help you out, in the flesh, not those memories and, interesting, imaginary scenarios. We’ll put a pin in those though. What do you say?”

Dipper exhaled through his nose and turned to look at the demon hanging off him, staring at the other’s pale blue eyes, dark lashes and black eyeliner accentuated them even more.  The demon leaned back more and more with every stalling second, causing Dipper to lose balance and catch himself on his hands pressed against the mattress. Bill continued to tug at his shoulders, stopped his leaning and instead pulling the other closer, pulled flesh against him as he licked his lips again at the way Dipper stared at him with wide eyes, eye contact not breaking the entire time. The moment the demon’s tongue slipped back into his mouth the other took a second to swallow before closing the gap between them in a starving kiss.

The kiss lasted only a blink of an eye, being broken when long slim fingers tangled their way into the curls of Dipper’s hair and tugged him back with a mixture of a whine and hiss, his dark eyes closed tightly at the ache before opening in confusion, pleading for an answer without a word. Bill laughed and sat up, pulling the other’s hair to guide him back, his free hand came up to run across the human’s jaw before swiping his thumb across his reddened lips, “Pine Tree, I had to work all day, and you got to sit back and relax, that’s not fair. You never seem to work for anything you want.”

“What are you getting at?” Dipper exhaled shakily through his nose as the fingers in his hair tightened, trying not to squeeze his eyes shut and keep eye contact on the other.

“You want me to help you?” Bill sat up and pulled the brunette closer, staring down at him as he forced him to look up at an awkward angle.

“Y-yes.”

“You want me to touch you?”

Dipper took a moment to respond, he could feel a few strands of his hair pull out at the tightness of the grip in his hair, “Yeah, yes… I do.”

His heart was already beating loudly in his chest as he watched pale eyes narrow down at him and the demon’s mouth curl into a smile that would put Cheshire to shame. Dipper let out a choked sound when he felt his head tilt back even more, the demon putting enough weight down on his neck to cause him to kneel awkwardly, shutting his eyes at the uncomfortable position.

“Then, work for it,” Bill’s voice low and close, speaking in an almost echo manner that Dipper only really heard him speak in the mindscape, the tone sending a shiver through him as his hair was released and Bill leaned completely back on his hands.

Dipper sat up on his still barely covered knees, rubbing his neck as it ached partway down his spine while he looked over at Bill whom was sitting with his legs still over the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands, smiling over at him, “Wo-work for it?”

“Work for it, for me, whatever way you wanna think of it, I think it’s fair,” Bill replied happily before his gaze narrowed again, “Work well, and I’ll reward well.”

Dipper opened to say something but was cut off when he watched the demon arched an eyebrow, swallowing down his words of complaint before taking a breath, “Alright, well… Well, what do you want me to do..?”

He watched as Bill rolled his hand as he spoke, “I told you earlier, those videos, those pictures you enjoy so much, they’re not real. Not my thing. I enjoy something that’s real, something I _know_ is the real deal. See where I’m getting at?”

“But-you, me?” the brunette questioned, Bill raising his hand in that of a gun pointed at him as he clicked his tongue against his teeth, “You.. You’ve watched me befor-“

“Exactly, what’s the problem? Just go back to what you were doing before you called me, and remove your shirt, alright?”

Dipper scowled a bit as he swallowed, mind in thought. Bill watched him with masked worry, but before he was able to speak up the other pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side to be worried about later. Bill’s smile returned and he shifted himself back to lean against the bedpost at the foot of the bed, watching the way Dipper tried to mask his embarrassment with confidence, the red hue of his face dripping down through his veins and into his neck. The brunette laid back on the bed, his legs hooked and dangling over the side, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes before he swallowed again and squeezed them shut.

“Oh! And don’t hold back that voice of yours,” Bill piped up with a smile. He received a dirty look from the brunette who was about to tell him to shut up, but deciding to bite his tongue instead as the demon laughed, “Wise decision.”

Dipper closed his eyes again and breathed through his nose, running his hands up the sides of his hips and flat over his stomach, running them up his chest before ghosting his fingertips over his neck, causing him to tilt his head back as best he could before adding enough pressure for his nails to rake down his flesh. Stopping one hand at his chest while the other continued twisting downwards over his side before digging his nails into his flesh, the heat of arousal he had lost from before starting to quickly come back. The way the demon was keeping his mouth shut made it easy for Dipper to forget he was even there, his mind set quick to hit the replay button from nights before. He ran his nails forward under his navel while his other hand went back to pinching like before, this time pulling the skin up between his nails instead of the pads of his fingertips as he imagine those sharp teeth nipping in a painful way that sent electricity from where they bit straight downwards through his body.

It wasn’t long before the simply teasing got him to whisper out loud to himself, himself no that wasn’t right, someone else was there with him, watching him quietly as he whisper out his name, “B-ill~…”

The demon’s lips twitched upwards as he decided to add to the teasing just for a moment, “Right here, Kitten.”

Bill smiled even more as he watched the other’s movements stop momentarily as he twitched. Dipper’s breath hitched when he heard the reply, refusing to open his eyes as he was reminded of the presence of the demon, despite him being on the other side of the bed it sounded as if he had whispered quietly in his ear. He swallowed as he bit his lip, trying to fight turning his head away from Bill, already knowing and almost hearing him telling him to turn, followed by that pet-name he had taken to calling him. His hands started moving again, hand moving from his neck to his mouth as he dug his thumb underneath his jaw and his index finger slipped between his teeth. He whined as he bit down on his finger when he dug his nails hard into his side, his back arching at the painful action. Despite the painful action his arousal never faded, in fact it seemed only to fuel more in him. His hand unlatched from his stomach and he ran it over the area before running down below his bellybutton, trailing it down his lower stomach with a bit of pressure before-

“Stop.”

Dipper did as he was instructed to, but that didn’t stop him from opening his eyes and glaring in annoyance at nothing. Closing his eyes again he reluctantly trailed his hand back up his abdomen, exhaling through parted lips as he trailed up to his chest and carefully rolling the tip of his finger over one of his nipples. He ignored the shift at the other end of the bed, focusing on what he was doing, focusing on his thoughts and trying to match them with his actions. Trying to be able to convince himself and his body that it wasn’t him who was pinching the sensitive flesh but rather the demon. Speaking of the demon, Bill stood from the bed slowly, breathing as quietly as he could through his nose before stepping over to where the other’s legs hung over the edge. Trapping them with his own he leaned down, one hand tugging Dipper’s hand away from his mouth by the wrist while the other grabbed his jaw and both pulling him to sit up. Dipper hadn’t a moment to react before Bill had slammed their mouths together in a messy kiss, not caring the way his lip hit against his teeth and the copper taste was shared between them as Bill shoved his own tongue into Dipper’s mouth.

Bill let him go, dropping him a bit as he pulled back while he licked his lips, watching the way Dipper stared up at him as he breathed through parted saliva slick lips. When he took a step back the man on the bed pulled his free legs up to his chest.

“Geez kid, you’re such a slacker,” Bill reached down again and took a fistful of the other’s hair into his hand, tugging him up to sit on his knees, “I blame Red. You need to work harder, you’ll never get anywhere with that attitude of yours.”

Dipper smiled a bit as he narrowed his hazel eyes to watch the other, his arousal welcoming the pulling at his scalp. Bill noticed the way he smiled and pulled him up more by his hair, causing him to reach out for some sort of balance, his fingertips stretched forward to brush against the front of Bill’s waistcoat.

The demon looked down at him with a raised brow before pulling him up to eye level, Dipper wincing at the weight of himself being pulled by his hair before his pulled his knees forward to help support him, smiling still as Bill bared his teeth barely, “Don’t think you can just bat your lashes and charm your way out of doing things.”

Dipper winced a bit as his hair was pulled again a bit before slacking again, licking his lip as he ran his fingertips down, ignore the tent in the other’s pants, till he walked them under the hem of the demon’s waistcoat and stopped at the hem of his slacks, all while staring at him with a smile before speaking, “You mistake m-y-yy, my actions, Cipher. Clearly you enjoy jumping to conclusions, thinking that wh-en someone doesn’t do things the way, you-you want them to be done, they’re trying to get out of doing-the work. If you’d just, le-eh-t me, I’d show you how I prefer to work.”

Bill stared at him with a raised eyebrow before completely releasing his grip from his hair, watching as the brunette fell without the support from him. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other before folding his arms over his chest, watching the other smile up at him, “Fine, show me _your_ way of working.”

Dipper didn’t even respond with anything other than a breathed laugh as he sat on his knees, bringing his hands back to the demon’s slacks. Wasting no time he undid the buckle and pulled the two layers of clothing down just enough for him to work, staring up when the demon twitched at the cool air hitting his own arousal. One hand rested against a now bare hip, fingers digging into the warm pallet skin, Dipper’s other hand moved to wrap his fingers around the base of the demon’s cock, biting his bottom lip when he noticed pale eyes on him. Bill breathed a heavy sigh as the warmth from the other’s hand ran through him, arms unfolding as he brought his hand back to tangle in the bangs of the brunette’s hair. Closing his eyes when Dipper slowly began to move his hand, twisting it up the demon’s length and rubbing his thumb over the head before bringing his back down. A slow action that got the otherworldly man to breathe through his teeth while he tensed his leg to prevent them from shaking.

Dipper’s smile widened at the quickly drawn out reaction he got from Bill, releasing his lip and leaning forward he brought his lips to the prick in front of him, ghosting them over the tip before running his tongue along the underside and back up. The hand in his hair tightened drastically when he brought his mouth into play, even more so when he began to slowly take the demon in his mouth, humming around him before the vibrations were cut short into a gag when Bill forced him down, forcing to take as much as he could. Digging his nails into the palm of his hand as he closed his eyes, his other hand digging his nails into the flesh of the other. Dipper would be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely love the thrill of control over the demon, relishing in the sighed faint sounds that tumbled over his lips from above that sent heat straight between his legs. Humming as he bobbed his head, tongue swirling as best he could as a sense of pride welled in his chest, lacing around his ribcage. He sighed through his nose while he dragged his nails on Bill’s hip, curling his fingers and uncurling, opening his eyes every now and again to look up and see the demon’s lips twitch as he whispered inaudible words, the pastel in comparison to his own blush on the demon’s face. He closed his eyes again as he felt the hand in his hair tighten as what had to be a white knuckle grasp as he was pulled forwards, humming loudly as his head was held in place as the demon came, swallowing as best as he could.

Dipper rolled his eyes a bit before his hair was released enough for him to pull back, sitting back on his heels as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, he looked up at the demon with a faint smile on his lips that caused Bill to scoff and roll his eyes as the younger spoke, taking the time to fix his clothes, “See? Still gets things done.”

“Don’t get cocky, it may get things done but it still leaves me with work to do as well,” Bill spoke as he dropped to his knees, leaning back as he waiting for the man to unhook his legs from underneath himself, “And hand me that.”

Dipper looked over to find the bottle from earlier, batting it over the edge without a second thought as he unhooked his legs. Once unhooked the demon grabbed them and manually hooked them over his shoulders, feeling the other cross his ankles. Bill wasted no time coating two of his fingers and pushing them into the other without much resistance thanks to the previous actions from the other. Dipper sat back on his tailbone before laying back completely against the bed, lifting his hips as the other wriggled his fingers in him before licking up his arousal. Dipper’s toes curled as Bill took him almost immediately into his mouth, enough patience till he took him in completely, his hand pushing at Dipper’s hip, his claw like nails digging bruises into the flesh.

“ShIT! Bill!” Dipper’s back arched up and he brought a hand down to tangle into pitch-black hair, hips trying to buck up but were held down as the two fingers brushed up against the sensitive nerves.

Bill smiled at the reaction and curled his fingers against him more, getting Dipper to lean on his elbow while drop his head back. The demon sucked sloppily around the human’s cock, swirling his tongue around as he bobbed his head in a rhythm with his fingers. Closing his eyes he focused on the faint breathes of the other and the pleas that were drowned out into mewls when they were answered. Dipper pulled him closer with his legs, his stomach already tensing and tightening in a signal of being close to his limit. Bill dug his nails into Dipper’s hip as hard as he could, getting him to moan out at the pain, mixed with the harsh curl of his fingers while he worked his mouth as best he could.

“fUCK!” Dipper’s hold on his hair tightened as he was allowed a single buck of his hips up as he came into the demon’s mouth. Bill continued to rub his fingers while he swallowed, not stopping his actions till Dipper went limp against the bed and weakly tugged his hair in a wordless command to pull away.

Bill smiled to himself as he got off his knees and climb onto the bed, climbing over Dipper and grabbing a hold of his jaw, sloppily kissing him with no mind at all. Dipper on the other hand recoiled at the taste of himself in the kiss, closing his eyes tight as his eyebrows knitted in grimace, but he allowed the demon kiss him nonetheless.

The demon pulled away, watching Dipper gasp in a breath, he smiled at him as he curled up next to him, “That was fun~, aren’t you happy you called me home??”

“Shouldn’t you be angry at me for pulling you away from your work though,” Dipper rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Bill to curl up under the blankets, followed quickly by the other who returned to curling up next to him and tightly wrapping his arms around his small frame.

“Hard to be upset when you just came, sweetheart,” Bill pointed out, “Besides, don’t mind leaving work if you pick up the slack like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proof read this, it's 8am, i hope you guys will point of errors and stuff. I'm not gonna lie here, all i had stuck in my head was "You better work bitch" when i was writing this entire thing.
> 
> C/K/B/ETC~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So i heard somewhere or something that apparently if you say Bill's name three times when you're alone he'd appear?? I have no idea if i actually read that or i just think i read that somewhere? But who cares i'm running with it just for this pointless thing. I mean it's probably "Bill Cipher" but, who the hell is gonna moan out 'Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, BILL CIPHER OH FUCK ME TRIANGLE" i mean, we're not that messed up, are we...?  
> Maybe he just comes to Dipper without the 'Cipher' part because they're linked together and he's like "oh well golly gee what did i do this time better go check" I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, i didn't proofread this so point out anything amiss please. And i'm always open for prompts or whatever, i don't mind at all ^.-/)
> 
> C/K/B/ETC~~!! (\\(^.-)/)


End file.
